Zer0's and 0ne's
by mordecaiquintelmegafan
Summary: My first ever fanfic now finally published! Don't want to give away too much: it's been a year since Handsome Jack has died and Zer0 is thinking of leaving, but things change when mysterious people turn up with their ship in Sanctuary demanding to see him. Who are they and what do they want?
1. AL0N3

**Hey everyone, welcome to the first ever fanfic I ever wrote (late 2013) and am now publishing. Before you read it, I would like it if you overlook the mistakes in the Haiku, as I forgot how to write them (then and now) so if any of you could leave how to write them in your reviews that would be nice. Enjoy:**

It has been nearly one whole year since the death of Handsome Jack, the former CEO of Hyperion Corporation. Not much had changed since then, except that the Vault Hunters have become closer to each other. All of them except Zer0. The Haiku hit man always seemed to keep to himself since no one knew whom he really was or how to talk to him. It was at Moxxi's where that was about to change. It was a late night at Sanctuary. Maya and Axton were joking and laughing as usual, Salvador a Brick were arm-wrestling by the counter while Gaige and Mordecai played a game of darts.

"Beat that!" says Gaige as she hit the middle ring. Mordecai threw a knife at the board, hitting the first ring. "You were saying?" said Mordecai in a mocking tone, "Shut up!" retorted Gaige. She was losing badly, and then she sees Zer0 nearby and comes up with a plan. "Hey Zer0, why don't you show tall and scrawny over here how to throw a dart!" ask Gaige. "Hey, and you can't call in a substitute just 'cause I'm winning", said Mordecai, obviously offended by the insult. All Zer0 replies with are a simple "Humph", which annoys Gaige. "Come on, please! You'll be proving that Mordecai isn't the best at accuracy, plus; you need to have some fun!" said Gaige. Zer0 looks away, leaving Gaige disappointed. "Ah well, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself would ya!" says Mordecai in a mocking tone. As soon as they turned back to the board, Zer0 throws his sword at the board over his back. Bulls' eye!

"What the – how?!" Mordecai was obviously baffled. As soon as they turned around they instantly saw Zer0s' faceplate with :D. "Ha, you got us Zer0!" says Gaige. "Yeah, I walked into that one, almost quite literally…" says Mordecai admittedly. "So, care to show us how it's done hot stuff?" asks Gaige, but is upset when Zer0 just waves it off and heads for his sword. After he retrieves it, he waves goodbye and heads to the bar. "Hey Sugar, what can I get for you?" asks Moxxi in her typical seductive way. Zer0 just hands her ten dollars and she gives him a bottle of Rakk Ale. "Hey Zer0, where you headed?" asks Axton, obviously enjoying himself. He waves goodbye before he leaves through the ally door. "Ok Zer0, bye..." says Maya, a little upset and confused when Zer0 leaves them. "Yeah, don't go out looting without us amigo, HA, I WIN!" shouts Salvador as he wins the arm wrestling match with Brick. "Ah what? NO!" exclaims Brick, baffled as to how he lost.

When Zer0 left he headed to Scooters' and climbed on the rooftops nearby, practicing movements with his sword. As he jumps onto Scooters' roof he knocks over some refuge, alarming the sleeping mechanic below. As he looks up to see Zer0, the goofball that Scooter is returns, "Huh? Oh, hey Zer0 man, what you doing up there?" Zer0 ignores him and leaps to the next set of buildings. "Man, he seems pretty lonely… Maybe I should meet up with him out there!" says Scooter with enthusiasm, running to the front door before tripping over a toolbox. "Or not, probably wants to be alone anyways" obvious disappointment and embarrassment in Scooters' words as he talks.

Zer0 had sat himself down on a vent between the towers and curved housed between Scooters' place and the Sheriffs' Office. He liked to go here to be alone; it allowed him to think clearly. He opened the Rakk Ale and drunk it through a special iris opening in his helmet. 'Why am I even still around' thought Zer0. 'These people don't even know me, only Zer0…' Zer0 keeps every speck of his identity a secret, even the name of his species. 'Not much more longer, and I'm gone to the wind… but what about them?' Zer0 is obviously in a tough situation, not know what to do. 'They are, in a way, my friends… I can't just leave them, can I?' before he could take another sip of Rakk ale a cry for help caught his attention. Some drunks were attacking Claptrap again, so Zer0 leapt down into the ally he was in. "What's so funny huh?" asks one of the drunks sheepishly. "Please don't hurt me!" says the little Hyperion steward bot fearfully. "You're a row-butt, how can you feel pain?" "Well you see we robots feel pain in slow motion and it's three times as painful and-" "SHUT UP" says the drunk as he kicks the Claptrap unit.

Zer0 Jumps in to intervene and says "Leave him be/just a pile of scrap/just harmless". "Da hell are you talking about, get him" and the three dunks attack Zer0. It was over in less then a minute and all three men were unconscious. "Unworthy/barely a morsel/Dumbasses" said Zer0 in his deep, almost sinister voice. He roomed around the flying city before he returned to the Crimson Raiders HQ. Tired from the night he slouched on the upstairs couch, not even putting his stuff in the vault across the room. After a short while, Lilith comes in to see Zer0 half asleep on the couch. "Shit! God damn it Zer0, why can't you ever make yourself announced!" says the red headed Siren, irritation and anger obviously being directed towards the sleeping assassin.

Later during the night, a strange ship of sleek designs approaches Sanctuary. It was painted in blacks, whites and greys with red glows coming from different locations. Inside this ship, four figures gathered around a console while looking at a hologram of the city. The tallest one spoke to one of the others, "Are we certain that he is there"? His associate turned to him and said, "The data is flawless, and we will find him at this Dahl mining station". Their voice was that of a woman, as the build of her body would suggest. Another, young teen by the looks of him, spoke up, "Then I cannot wait to see him again, sister can't either"! The final figure, a girl of similar height to the boy said, "I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing about the joys of tomorrow"! The older women placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I think you can manage, for tomorrow; everything changes"…

 **Cliff hanger! I hate cliff hangers but I love doing them ^-^. Those mysterious characters have major roles is all imma say, bye!**


	2. 0TH3R5

**Sorry for the long wait, but this story got more favs then I expected it to, also thanks to BiteWorseThenBark for helping with how to write haiku, unfortunately at this rate I think I might just have Zer0 speak normally. Anyway, onto the story!**

It was just another Pandoran morning; at least that is what Zer0 was thinking as he woke up. He spent the whole night sleeping on the couch opposite of the Crimson Raiders vault. He woke up to the light of the sun shining in through the balcony. He got up and walked into the control room, expecting to see the others at some of the consoles while eating breakfast. However, as soon as he entered the room he realised there was nobody in the room. He walked down stairs and still no Vault Hunters; only Patricica Tanis. He displayed a question mark, prompting Tanis to say, "Did you not hear, there is a strange, one might even say alien, ship docked outside of that buffoon Scooter's garage. I myself am on my way to investigate; I might even be able to sneak on board and stowaway on there to get of this backwater planet"! As she turned back to face him, she realized that he wasn't there anymore; having left as soon as she mentioned Scooter's garage.

Zer0 walked to the open area outside of Scooter's garage; there he saw the ship and a large crowd gathered outside of it. He stood at the top of the stairs next to the door where Scooter himself came out and asked, "Hey, what's all that noise I'm hearing"? Zer0 pointed to the ship, causing Scooter to say, "Well I be damned, that there is that space ship from last night! I thought that was some boring dream or something"! Zer0 just shook his head and walked over to the crowd, Scooter not so far behind. They walked over to where the other Vault Hunters were. They chatted a bit about what was going on all the while Zer0 was analyzing the ship. The designs are familiar somehow, and then he saw the symbol on the side, 家, the Japanese kanji for family with a smaller kanji, 勝, for victory above to the right of it. He knew this ship. Just then, a hatch on the side opened up, fog leaking out of the opening as a walkway stretched out of it. There was a faint blue glow coming from inside the ship, illuminating the silhouettes of four hooded figures standing there. The second tallest spoke first, she said, "We are looking for the one you call Zer0". Just then, almost everyone moved to the side and looked to the assassin, who had his hand on the hilt of his blade.

The four figures walked halfway down the platform before they all displayed "家" over their heads. Zer0 recognized this and also displayed the kanji on his faceplate. They all walked towards each other where he was face to face with the women. They stood there before she embraced him with a hug, with him returning it. Everyone there exchanged looks of confusion before looking back to the assassin and strangers. The two stopped hugging and turned to the crowd, where Zer0 said, "Everyone, return to your usual businesses, there is nothing to see". All the Sanctuary citizens walked away like they were instructed, but all the Vault Hunters stayed behind, jaws wide open from hearing Zer0 talk without using haiku. He walked over to them with the other strangers and said, "Let us speak at the Head Quarters.

When they reached the Crimson Raiders HQ, Zer0 made sure only the Vault Hunters, new and old, were present. They also locked the doors. Zer0 was standing with the group when Lilith asked, "Ok Zer0, what is this all about; who the hell are they"? As soon as she said that, the four figures removed the hoods on their robes, revealing helmeted heads similar to that of Zer0. He then said, "They are...

 **Ultimate cliff-hanger! So who are these mysterious figures, are they the family of a friend who has died and have come to tell him that, or are they here to take Zer0 back to where he belongs? Find out next time!**


End file.
